Unconditionally
by BlackLavends
Summary: Kim JongIn itu player luar-dalam yang dinikahkan secara paksa dengan Kris. Kris hanyalah anak 15 tahun yang innocent sebelum malam panas itu. Sedangkan Kim JongIn adalah mahasiswa umur 18 tahun dengan sifat seperti serigala lapar yang akan menerkam mangsanya di sana-sini. Mereka hidup bersama dalam banyak perbedaan yang ada dalam diri mereka. KrisKai. NEWS! Info dari saya
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditionally**

**Main Pair : KrisKai/KaiKris**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), alur berantakan, diambil berdasarkan pengalaman rp saya, banyak adegan yang dramatis dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Awal Mula<strong>

* * *

><p>"Krissie~~"<p>

Nama panggilan menyebalkan itu. Sial. Dalam mimpipun kenapa ia harus memimpikannya sih?

Samar terdengar suara manja dan menggelikan yang sama lagi dari belakang tubuh Kris ketika satu-persatu nyawanya mulai kembali dari tubuhnya. Ia merasakan seseorang menggesek-gesek sesuatu ke kepalanya, lalu tangan itu memeluk erat perutnya. Bola mata Kris membesar ketika potongan-potongan ingatan yang awalnya kabur itu mulai menyatu membentuk potongan adegan demi adegan yang membuatnya langsung melompat dari tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

Tatapan was-was bersemayam di bola matanya.

Ia menatap waspada pada seonggok manusia yang masih terpekur pada tidur. Bertelanjang dada, dan masih tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Bocah berumur lima belas tahun itu tiba-tiba saja kehilangan minat untuk kembali menyentuh tempat tidur, apalagi ranjangnya yang telah ia nobatkan _**'telah ternoda'**_ karena kehadiran pemuda itu.

Tapi—sial.

Kenapa dia yang berada di atas ranjang terlihat begitu _sexy_ sih?

Bukankah perjanjian awalnya begini…?

"_**Malam ini biarkan aku tidur di ranjang Kai. Besok aku akan tidur di sofa, ayolaaaah." Ia memohon dengan sangat kepada pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang lebih tinggi dua belas centimeter dari tinggi tubuhnya. Ah—ayolah, dia 'kan baru anak SMA kelas satu, wajar saja kalau pendek. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah makhluk tertinggi seangkatannya asal kau tahu saja.**_

"_**Krissie~~"**_

_**Peluk. Kris langsung berontak saat Kai memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Kita baru menikah hari ini, untuk apa tidur terpisah hmm?"**_

_**Sial! Kris bisa merasakan seringai serigala kelaparan Kai yang begitu tajam saat memeluknya. Kris dengan tenaga terakhirnya melepaskan pelukan Kai dari tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan pandangan tajam.**_

"_**Sial Kai, itu hanya kecelakaan bodoh. Lalu kita berakhir dengan aku dan kau yang dinikahkan secara paksa. Kenapa kau mabuk malam itu huh? Dan—da-dan, dan kenapa kau mengulum 'punyaku'—" wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja keluar dari air rebusan. Kai tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah malu bocah yang selama ini menjadi tetangga dekatnya itu, namun kini tentu saja telah berubah predikat menjadi suaminya ketika dengan tidak sengaja orangtua mereka memergoki mereka berbuat amoral.**_

"_**Lalu saat itu kau membuat milikku berdiri dan—da-dan, lalu kau—kau memasukkannya ke dalam lubangmu sendiri. Astaga, astaga, itu mengerikan! Sialan kau, Kim JongIn! Aku tidak ingin kejadian mengerikan di malam terkutuk itu terjadi lagi. Pokoknya kau tidur di sofa!"**_

_**Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut, "Tapi Krissie~~"**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli!"**_

Kira-kira seperti itulah. Kris bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang JongIn dan tubuh _topless_-nya sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menggosok pelan matanya, lalu menguap sebentar. Ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat Kris sudah bangun dan melihatnya dengan tatapan takut sedikit sinis.

Ya, senyuman yang membuat Kris terpaku pada tempatnya dan tidak bisa beranjak pergi.

"Selamat pagi Krissie~~"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lavender<strong>

* * *

><p>Kris itu tinggi, walaupun tidak lebih tinggi dari JongIn, tapi tetap saja ia adalah makhluk tertinggi seangkatannya. Lagipula wajar baginya yang masih dalam masa perkembangan masih kalah tinggi dari JongIn—suaminya yang mesum dan <em>'sedikit gila'<em>. Wajah tampan blasteran China-Kanadanya juga sempat membuat kepindahannya ke sekolah ini heboh setahun yang lalu. Singkatnya, hidupnya indah dengan banyaknya fans dan orang-orang yang mengaguminya.

Lalu suaminya itu bernama Kim JongIn. Orang-orang sering memanggilnya Kai. Tingginya 182 cm sekarang, dan Kris bersumpah dia akan lebih tinggi dari JongIn suatu saat nanti. Kim JongIn adalah tetangganya yang selalu pulang malam setiap hari setelah pulang kuliah. Ia ingat banyak sekali pemuda dan gadis yang mendatangi rumah pemuda itu lalu menggedor pintu rumahnya kencang seperti seorang rentenir.

Tapi setelah ia mendengar kata-kata, "Kim JongIn, keluar kau! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan kenapa kau memutuskanku! Aku sudah memberikan segalanya padamu Kai! Kumohon hiks hiks—" lalu selanjutnya suara tangisan memilukan menjadi _backsound_ terakhir orang-orang yang datang ke rumah pemuda itu. Ia sadar, Kim JongIn bukanlah seorang pemuda penuh hutang seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini.

Kim JongIn itu berbahaya. Kim JongIn itu player luar-dalam.

Ia berbahaya karena senyum miringnya di pagi hari saat mencoba menggodanya terasa begitu errr—ya begitulah, kadang ia merasa begitu kepanasan tiba-tiba hanya dengan melihat senyum miring nan menggoda tetangga _player_-nya itu. Ia berhabaya karena berhasil membuat jantungnya berdesir menyenangkan.

Kedutannya bertambah cepat untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup di dunia. Kedutan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum setiap hari. Kedutan yang kadang-kadang terasa sakit saat melihat perempuan dan pemuda berbeda datang ke rumah JongIn, lalu mencium pemuda itu dengan ganas di teras rumahnya, seolah ingin pamer pada Kris.

Dan si _player_ itu kini entah kenapa bisa menjadi suaminya hanya karena kecelakaan dalam semalam. Ya, kecelakaan _"itu"_. Ya, malam itu yang Kris anggap hanya dia dan JongIn yang boleh mengingatnya. Karena setelah ketahuan berada berdua dalam kamar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, orangtua mereka langsung membawa mereka ke gereja untuk menikah hari itu juga.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lavender<strong>

* * *

><p>"Krissie~~"<p>

Kris membatu ketika mendengar—_kali ini dengan sadar, nyawanya sudah terkumpul penuh sejak pagi hari tadi_—suara itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Lengan pemuda yang lebih tua memeluknya dari belakang, aroma sampo dan sabunnya menguar di udara, membuyarkan sistem kerja otaknya.

Ini terlalu—terlalu tidak biasa bagi anak umur lima belas tahun sepertinya. Biasanya, setiap pagi ibunya akan membangunkannya, mengajaknya sarapan setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap, kemudian ia akan berangkat sekolah dengan damai.

"Kau tidak memberiku _morning kiss_?" tanyanya.

Kris semakin menegang saja. Omelet yang ia masak untuk sarapannya sendiri bahkan sudah mengeluarkan bau hangus. Kau tahu? Mendapati keberadaan JongIn di sekitarnya memang sering membuat saraf-sarafnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Oh iya, soal ciuman. Kim JongIn merenggut paksa ciuman pertamanya di malam pertama kalinya mereka melakukan _'itu'_ dengan JongIn yang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Menyingkirlah JongIn," Kris benci dipeluk dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang pendek terasa tenggelam dalam tubuh raksasa JongIn.

Padahal ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah nikmat JongIn saat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas penis Kris waktu itu.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Sialan.

Kris berharap ia bisa tumbuh tinggi dengan segera dan mengalahkan JongIn.

Cklek!

JongIn memajukan tubuhnya, lehernya yang mengundang menjadi pemandangan pertama Kris. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk salivanya susah. Sial. Ia jadi teringat malam _'itu'_. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh JongIn.

"Omeletmu gosong Krissie~~" ia berucap, memanggil nama kesayangan Kris yang ia buat sendiri dengan seenaknya. "Kau tidak ingin rumah baru kita kebakaran 'kan?"

Cup

Ciuman di pipi ia daratkan pada wajah Kris yang dingin. Kai tersenyum senang, "Sekarang cium aku, di bibir hm?"

Kedua bola mata Kris membola.

Kai telah menutup kedua matanya rapat, menanti ciuman pemuda itu di bibirnya. Lalu, pandangan mata Kris langsung terpaku pada benda lembab bertekstur tebal dan merah menggoda itu.

Sial. Sial.

Seharusnya ia bisa saja menghindar, tapi… tapi bibir itu begitu menggoda sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia memiringkan kepalanya, dengan canggung mulai memberikan pagutan kecil di bibir JongIn yang tentu saja—membuat JongIn melebarkan seringainya dalam diam.

_Kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>An :

**Hai, ini pengganti KIDS! Masih bertema hubungan yang lebih muda dengan yang lebih tua. Kenapa KrisKai? Bukan KaiHun lagi? Aaa itu karna saya lagi main rp sekarang, saya jadi Kai terus dapat kopel rp Kris. Tapi kami masih semexseme, sama kaya di FF ini. Walau nanti Kai jadi uke, dia ga akan bertingkah manja dan 'begitu'. KIDS! Chapter terakhir mudah-mudahan terbit besok. Stay tune, FF yang lain lagi di buat juga. Makasih buat yang udah PM dan review, kalian semangat saya.**

**.**

**Aneh? Gaje? Payah? Antimainstream? Lumayan? Suka ga suka silahkan reviewnya**


	2. Chapter 2 : News

**HAI, THIS IS BLACKLAVENDERS!**

* * *

><p>Ini bukan update seperti yang kalian harapkan, maafkan saya. Kalian semua tau 'kan kalau saya sangat jarang sekali update sekarang karena kesibukan di dunia nyata selama hampir satu tahun ini? Bahkan banyak FF-FF yang saya abaikan karena ini. Saya sebenernya susah ngomong kalau di luar urusan FF (bukan berarti saya orangnya garing atau bagaimana, walau kayaknya sih iya, haha), soalnya saya bukan tipe yang suka ngomong panjang lebar soal kehidupan pribadi apalagi di luar FF. Makanya banyak yang tanya akun FB saya tapi saya abaikan (sekali lagi maaf ya).<p>

Ini bukan karena saya sok misterius atau apa, hanya saja saya lebih tenang dengan lingkungan yang membiarkan saya berimajinasi tanpa ada paksaan. Saya senang sekali lho banyak yang menagih FF saya/? Sampe repot-repot nge-pm di facebook sama akun FFn segala (oke, jangan anggap saya gila/? Saya tau FF saya itu payah dan biasa aja, apalagi melihat senior-senior yang sudah sangat bagus tulisannya seperti Ka Tika (Tmarion Lie), Ka Nanda, Ka Angin (Yeun Xia) dan semua author-author di page Kaisoo & Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction yang sangat saya sangat banggakan).

Ya, setelah panjang lebar ga tau dimana ujungnya, saya cuma mau bilang mau leave dari dunia FFN dan mungkin akan menghapus semua FF saya mulai dari sekarang sampai hari rabu depan karena sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa saya katakan (masalah real yang tidak bisa saya katakan, maaf sekali lagi). Yang pasti bila saya tidak melakukannya, hal ini pasti akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar buat saya.

Maaf kalau kesannya saya ga adil, apalagi buat beberapa orang yang sudah sangat menunggu update-an FF-FF saya. Maaf kalau kesannya saya menelantarkan pembaca. Maaf kalau kesannya saya ini php. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi, ini sudah batas saya. Saya sampai frustasi sendiri mikirinnya. Padahal awalnya cuma hobi, tapi ga pernah berpikir bisa sampai bermasalah ke dunia nyata saya. Jadi sebelum masalahnya semakin merembes cepat, lebih baik saya menghapus dan memusnahkan inti masalahnya ini dengan segera.

Buat yang suka sama FF saya terima kasih, buat yang selalu koment terima kasih banyak, buat yang sudah follow, nge-alert, rajin mengirimi PM, terima kasih, terima kasih, kalian selalu menjadi semangat saya dalam menulis.

Buat yang tertarik sama ide cerita FF-FF saya yang masih belum tamat (dan sepertinya semua FF saya belum ada yang tamat) silahkan hubungi PM saya yang ada di profil, siapa tahu ada yang mau melanjutkan ide cerita itu. Kan sayang kalau teronggok begitu saja. :D terus menulis ya buat semua newbie, dan terus menulis juga untuk para senior, jangan sampai mengikuti jejak sayalah. Begini-begini, saya tetap bakal jadi reader walaupun sudah vakum menulis.

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih Banyak<strong>

**Salam sayang, BlackLavenders**


End file.
